Short Stories with Carlisle Cullen
by Monkeygirltoria
Summary: Here are some stories in the perspective of Carlisle. Throughout all the stories, you will see the whole vampire gang. This is before Bella becomes a vampire and has Renesmee. If you are a huge Carlisle Cullen fan, I really think you will like this.
1. House Call

**Hi everyone ! This is my very first time publishing a story to FanFiction. Well actually, it's my first time showing anyone my stories. I am a huge Twilight and Doctor Who fan. But mostly, I will be writing about anything that involves Twilight. Any story that does, will probably be about Carlisle Cullen. I love him! Once I get used to FanFiction, I hope to write more stories. I really hope I will start writing about Doctor Who. But I will see what I can do after I publish my first story. I really hope you guys will like this. I think this story will have at lease four moments with Carlisle. I do hope there will be more. Please Review! Again, I really hope you guys like this. I will try to update as much as I can. But for now I will start with this one. **

** I Do not own any of the characters from the Twilight Saga. **

**xxx- Monkeygirltoria**

House Call

Early this morning, when I was in my office, Alice ran in "Bella is sick! I saw it, she has a fever and everything! Carlisle can you please check on her?" Normally if this would happen, Edward would go see her, but he was up North, visiting our friends in the Denali Coven. Bella's father, Charlie, went on a fishing trip. He left two days ago and wouldn't be back until this Monday. "Sure Alice, I will take the day off and take care of Bella. By the sounds of your vision, it sounds like she needs help." I called in work, telling them I have family matters. I grabbed my bag for house calls, got the car keys, and went out the door. I just hoped it was nothing serious.

When I got to Bella's house, I knocked on the door. "Coming …" I heard her say, her voice was very horse. She opened the door, looking at me very surprised. She was very pale. I can see her shivering, normally it's because it's cold, but today was actually a warmer day in Forks. "Carlisle … what are you doing here?" I chuckled a little. "Well Bella, today I'm making a house call." She gave me a look "Carlisle I'm fine you don't have to see me." She looked puzzled "How did you know I was … Alice! She never keeps her mouth shut! Carlisle please, you don't have to stay. I'm just a little sick." I told her "Alright Bella I will make you a deal, if you are not running a fever I will go back home, but if you are I'm staying."

She sat down at the couch with the thermometer in her mouth. I looked at it, "101 degrees" "Fine" she said "I'm sick, you can stay." "Good" I said. I got my bag and took out my awesome Tylenol. (It was the good kind that Doctors can prescribe.) I handed her two and a bottle of water. She took it "Thank you Carlisle, you really are the best doctor." "I know" I said "That's why I've been one for over 300 years." We talked for about 10 minutes and I finally saw her dozing off. "Carlisle …. What did you give me anyway?" she said slowly. "Ohhh just my awesome Tylenol" I said but when I looked at her she was out cold. … 5 hours later … I was checking my emails on my laptop when I heard running upstairs. I listened … it was Bella throwing up. It was probably the medicine, I knew she probably didn't eat much before she took it, but it's pretty powerful. "Bella? Are you alright?" I said concerned. I heard her walk downstairs she said weakly, "Yeah I'm ok …." She went back to the couch and fell asleep …..

….. 2 hours later…. Bella woke up. "Hey kiddo! Hungry?" She looked at me like I was nuts. "What?" I called "I know how to make food. Trust me, I'm the one always stuck watching Food Network with Edward." She laughed "Sure I'll eat. Do you know how to make scrambled eggs?" she asked. I nodded and started to cook. About 5 minutes later she was eating my pretty good looking scrambled eggs. We both could tell she was feeling better. When she was done eating, she laughed and said "That was pretty good. Especially for a vampire." I smiled "Thank You". "You know Carlisle I'm feeling a lot better. You don't need to stay longer. I promise I'll keep sleeping all day. Plus, you need to go home to Esme and the kids." I took her word for it "Alright Bella I'll get going. If you need anything. Please call me." I gave her a big hug. "Thank you so much Carlisle! You're the best!" she said. So I got my bag and headed out the door. It was always nice to have a patient I knew.


	2. My Esme

My Esme

"Come on Carlisle! My eyes are getting darker by the minute!" Esme called out by the back door. "Alright I'm sorry. I was going human speed I know." I apologized. She looked at me with her loving smile "It's alright dear, let's just go before someone changes there mind and wants to tag along with us." We always enjoyed being together… alone…. without the kids. We decided to go out further than normal this time. Sometimes we have to do this so we can manage the animal population around the area.

We jumped out the back door, running at about 80mph speeds. "Race You!" She called out. I nodded, running a little bit faster, though I always let her win. We finally got to our area we wanted. It was a beautiful day today. I can smell all of the different animals around here. We haven't been here for a few months, so all of the good animals were back. I could smell Elk, Fox, and a little bit of Cougar. But I knew, for Esme's sake we should get the easiest thing first… Elk.

We didn't have to look long at all…. The moment I looked at Esme, she looked like she ready to pounce. She looked back at me. "Ladies first..." I whispered. She jumped immediately, biting into the animal. I could smell the sweet blood leaking out and onto the ground. The elk eventually stop kicking its legs and died. I, myself, hate making an animal suffer. Which is why I break there neck, and then feed. But that's just me …. "Finally" she said "I haven't hunted in weeks." I knew she needed more and I still haven't ate yet. So we went off further into the woods.

After eating 2 Elk, me and Esme just decided to walk around and enjoy our alone time together. It has been a while since it was just me and her. While we were walking we kept smelling this odd smell. It smelt like dirt and sweat. But we never thought much of it. Since we were only gone for about an hour and a half, we decided to just sit down and relax. Hey! The kids back at home are doing their own thing. Why can't we right? "Carlisle...what is that smell?!" She whined. I smelled it myself... It was awful. Then right when I looked at Esme… It was right behind her. I know she can feel it right behind her too. "Esme don't move …" I said calmly. "I'm going to get it, don't move…" "What is it?" she called. "…Bear" But this time you can hear the fear in my voice. I know we can take on this bear anytime. But I really don't want Esme to be in harm's way. Not my Esme... I can't handle putting her body back together if something did go wrong.

I pounced right on him. He growled and fought to get me out of the way. I jumped right on his back, breaking his neck, and bit him. "Carlisle! Are you alright?!" I can hear the fear in her voice. "Yes Esme, I'm alright." We both fed on the bear. I knew that Esme's thirst would be all right for a while. Longer than a few weeks. "Emmett is going to be so mad, knowing that we caught a bear!" I laughed. "Carlisle, did I ever tell you I Love You?" Esme said with her big, loving smile. "Yes Esme, I love you too." I wouldn't ask for a better day…


	3. Visions

Visions

"Carlisle! I think I see your future!" Alice tried telling me. "You will have a long journey on your way to work." Alice tells us this stuff but it never works. We always ignore it. "Thanks Alice" I said warmly. So I went on my way and ignored her daily stories. When I got ready for work that next morning, I just remembered what Alice said about my "long journey". I didn't think much about it. I then started to brush my teeth looking at myself in the mirror. I combed my hair, grabbing the hair gel. I realized it was empty. No problem. I went to the closest and got the last one. I started to open it, but the wrapper on the lid would not come off! Erg! This is so frustrating! I finally popped it off, biting the piece of plastic off. I was running late. So I finished my hair and teeth all I had to do was grab my lab coat, and get in the car. I went into me and Esme's room and saw my lab coat, right next to Esme's new vase of flowers. She thought it would be cool to dye the water red with the white roses. But right when I grabbed the coat I knocked over the vase with red dye all over my coat! "CRAP!" I yelled. This was my only coat, and I'm already late to work with the hair gel incident. I quickly just took the coat and put in in the washer, I did the quickest setting. 15 minutes later, I threw it in the dryer for another 15 minutes. I was so late to work! Thank goodness I don't have a surgery planned until the late afternoon. I then got my lab coat on, got the keys to the car, and grabbed my bag. I was finally on my way to the Hospital. It was raining really hard. When I was about half way there, I heard a big BANG! I quickly out of my car and saw that I had a flat tire. "Perfect!" I said sarcastically. Alice was right. It's been a long journey so far to work.


	4. How to save a ( bugs ) life

** Hi guys ! Sorry I took so long on updating these. I really do hope you guys like my story. Right now I will post 2 more chapters with Carlisle. Then, when I have a chance, I will post one more chapter for this story. So I will only have 6 chapters in total for this particular story. But after I'm writing this one, I will start posting my new story " Life with Esme" Again, I really hope you guys like this. I know I'm getting followers, but no reviews. Which, honestly brakes my heart. I really want to know how well I'm writing. I seriously don't care if you correct me or anything. Ok then, well thank you all for whoever is reading this :) I hope you enjoy :) **

**PS- Sorry for any bad spelling errors. I'm a terrible speller.**

**Thanks, **

**XXXXX-Monkeygirltoria **

How to Save a (bugs) Life

"KILL IT! KILL IT! EWWWWW!" as I heard Rosalie scream. I honestly didn't know what was going on. I ran down stairs ready to pounce if I needed to. But all I saw was Emmett, with his foot right over a roach. I have to admit, they are kind of gross, but still... They shouldn't have to be killed. "DON'T KILL IT!" I yelled "Huh? Oh come on Carlisle it's just a bug." Emmett complained. I went to the kitchen, and grabbed a cup and a piece of junk mail on the counter. "Carlisle it's a bug …. If he's in my house …. He's dead." Rosalie argued. Well, you know that wasn't going to change my mind. So I went and trapped the bug with the cup, and caught him with the paper. I threw him outside. "There you go little guy. Go back to your safe little world." I told him. I started heading back to my office, but I heard Emmett laughing so hard. "Carlisle! You murderer!" He said with laughter. I knew he was joking. "Look out the window" he said. It was the bug... but behind him was this huge spider. I knew what the spider was thinking. "CRAWL! CRAWL!" I yelled. But it was too late, the roach got devoured. Darn Circle of Life.


	5. Stress Management

** Hi guys ! Hope you liked my last chapter :) This one is my favorite because the character " Veronica" was really me getting my blood test one day. I swear the whole time I kept thinking " ****_Carlisle Cullen . Carlisle Cullen . Carlisle Cullen_**** ." Well enjoy! Again, please review :D **

**XXXXX- Monkeygirltoria **

Stress Management

Today at the Hospital, I had to work down at the lab. One of the normal doctors couldn't show up today. So I was placed to be there. I know very ironic, some vampire is working with blood all day. But actually… It's pretty cool. I get to spin all these vials in a machine and see the white blood cells separate from red blood cells. It's very interesting when you think about it. So when I was up in the front desk, punching in some names of the day. This girl walks in, she looked freaked out. Her mother than came and signed in. As they waited, the girl looked anxious. I could tell she's trying not to flip out or something. Her heart beat was off the wall! _Man I wonder what her blood pressure is_? I thought. Once I finished with the computer, I looked at the sign in chart. She was the only one in here. So I was ready to take her back. "Ready?" I asked. The mom sighed and the girl gave me a sarcastic smile. I started taking her to the back room.

The girl seemed more freaked out! I tried to break the silence. "So which one of you is coming here today?" "She is." The mother said pointing to the girl. "Oh cool, what's your name?" I asked "V-V-Veronica" she said. We got to the back room. She immediately looked at the chair to sit in, then me, and then her mother. Her mother just rolled her eyes. Though, if I was her I would be a little worried too. That does look like a torture device. She sat in the chair. Before drawing blood, I had to check out the paper work and mess around with the computer. "You're wigging out ..." her mother said. "I'm not wigging out I'm fine see," the girl said rudely. I wasn't looking at them at all. I was still checking the paperwork. Just listening. "I have no sympathy for you." The mother said. I just finished the paper work. I responded jokily "Yah! No sympathy for you girl!" But right when I looked at her, she was crying. _Oh Crap what did I just say?! _I Thought… "Sorry ... I didn't know you were really crying honest..." I could see she was about to explode. But she was trying hard to hold it in. I went back to the cupboard and grabbed Alcohol Wipes, 3 vials, and a needle. So I sat down next to her and grabbed her arm. I took one of the rubber bands and tied it around. She looked at me so hard_. I'm not going to kill you!_ I thought. I got the wipe and started rubbing it on her arm. She let it all out now… "OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! MOM! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!" _Man... I hate these kinda kids. They stress me out! _I thought. She kept looking at me and then her arm. "It's okay don't look!" I called _If she won't calm down I might stick the needle through her arm! Not a vein!_ I finally found a vein and poked it. She calmed down. _HOLY CRAP! _ So I got 3 vials of blood from her. I gave her a bandage and taped it on her. "Thanks" the mother said. I smiled and nodded. They then left. I always hated those patients. Wait until Esme hears about this tonight.


	6. Family Reunion

**Hello everyone! Now I know I said that this would be the last story I was going to make for this particular story. But ! I have a great story that I'm making right now. For sure it will be the last one. But there will be a little twist. It will be the last story but in 2 to 3 parts. So YAH! I can still post for this story:) I will warn you now, it will be a sad one. I just really wanted a story that showed Carlisle and his feelings for life and his patients. Anyway! I hope you guys like this short story. I will say that is random, but it was fun to make. I seriously think I will post the first part of my next short story, ****Tonight **** or ****Tomorrow Night**** :) Thanks for reading and please review! **

**XXXXX- Monkeygirtoria **

Family Reunion

Finally, after 2 months, are family has finally got all together. Esme and I haven't seen the kids all together in lease 2 months. Edward and Bella were always here in Forks, Alice and Jasper went up North to go hang out with Jasper's friends Peter and Charlotte, and Rosalie and Emmett went to London for a few weeks for "college". So finally, everyone is back from their trips. So we invited everyone up to the house tonight. We were deciding to play baseball, but there were no thunder storms at all tonight. So we decided to go to the Bowling Alley for an hour and then see a movie. So at 6:00 that night, everyone was here. Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and me. "I'm so excited!" Alice yelled "I haven't seen you guys in forever." We all agreed.

When we got to the Bowling Alley, we went into 2 groups. Edward, Bella, Me, and Esme, were in one group. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper where in the other. We started to play, I thought to Edward... "_Don't let Bella kill herself to much on this." _He laughed. We had a good time. But our group got our butts kicked by Emmett's team. We knew that was going to happen anyway. Plus, it's just a game. We then started toward the movie theater. We didn't know which movie to watch. "Okay guys I know we want comedy, but here are the choices" I told everyone "1. Fairy Princess Unite" "NOOOOO!" they all yelled. I knew that wasn't going to happen. "2. Comedy Live" "Ehh maybe. I don't know. I'm good with anything guys." Is what I heard across the group. "And Finally, 3. Dracula back from the Dead 2." Everyone started laughing and yelled "THAT ONE!" Alight then I guess were going to be watching that. "Why that? Don't you want to watch comedy? I've been hearing great reviews about Comedy Live." Bella questioned. It was true, this is supposed to be a horror movie. But, to a family of vampires this **was** funny. People believe this stuff in movies are real, but it's not. "You'll see" I told her "It's pretty funny". So we got to theater, and bought 8 tickets to the movie. Luckily, we went to the Fox Theater around town. Tickets cost 6 bucks a person. Unlike Harkins or AMC which is 13. So we got our tickets and sat down. Me and Esme sat down in the very back row, Edward and Bella sat down right in front of us in the next row , Alice and Jasper sat in the very front, and Emmett and Rosalie sat right on the edge in the middle of the theater next to the isle. "So why is this a funny movie again?" Bella asked. "Think of it this way," Esme explained "It's not real". "Okay…" Bella gave up. The theater was small. It only held 100 seats at the most. What was odd though, is that we were the only people in here. At 7:15 at night… Oh well.

The movie was starting, you could tell it was going to be cheesy buy the way it was filmed. It was the same as always, the man hoping out of his carriage, going into his castle and sleeping for the day. He then would wake up that night, and bring women back home. This was always the best part: The women would yell, "YOU'RE A VAMPIRE?! THOMAS HOW COULD YOU?!" He then would calm her down, she would fall asleep, and he would kill her. We then all started laughing because this would possibly never happen. I mean, he barley bit the girl! Then, the girl just randomly died. She didn't even come back as a vampire. But get this, all of a sudden, randomly this guy runs in with a shotgun. He was yelling "First my sister, Then my cousin, and now my mother!" He cocks the gun and starts shooting everywhere. Oh Gosh! This is terrible! _Ewww and that's his mother! _ I thought to Edward. He was laughing so hard he can cry. "This is so stupid, it's funny!" Cried Bella

"Oh Brother!" called Edward. "This is so stupid! There's no storyline at all. This is a train wreck!" I can hear Jasper and Alice peeing there pants in laughter (well... if they could). So we decided to just head back to the house. The movie was awfully lame. Bella had to go home for curfew at 9:00, it was already 8:30. So Edward took her home. "Well this is an interesting night." Esme told me, as we were driving home. "Well it was definitely unforgettable." I agreed. So the next time you say your family outings are weird... Ha! Why don't you try ours?


	7. A Better Place

**Hi everyone :) I hope you guys enjoyed my last story. Here is my new story that I made. It's called a Better Place. I'm pretty what this will be about. Sorry about saying this will be broken into 2 or 3 parts. I decided that it would be best not to break. Anyway, I know I also said this would be the last story. It's probably not. But oh well ! Its better than stopping I think. So I hope you guys enjoy this next story. Please Please PLEASE ! Review :) I totally want to thank ****Jules Ann** **for reading and messaging about my stories ;) Thank you for all who are reading and following my stories :) Enjoy ! **

**XXXXX- Monkeygirltoria **

A Better Place 

"Dr. Cullen, How long do you think I have… to live?" I looked at Jessica "You will have no more than 2 months." "Oh. All right then." She said "Better than none..." Jessica was never afraid of realism in her health. I knew she wasn't going to start crying and get worried. We have talked about this for a few weeks. I looked at her and then to her father who was sitting by. He was crying as he was holding her hand. "We will make you as comfortable as you can. Since you and your father agreed to stop doing Chemo Therapy." She nodded as she noticed her father crying more. "Can we have a minute please Dr. Cullen?" she asked. "Of course." I walked out into the hall and went into the staff lounge. I realized my shift has ended 10 minutes ago. I sat on the couch with thousands of thoughts in my head. I couldn't stop thinking about my patient, Jessica. Jessica Palmer: Age 16, Dying with Leukemia. She's been battling this disease since she was 12. Her father put her in major hospitals all over Washington State. She lives in Forks, but is in a private school up town. After fighting for 4 years, doctors said that there is nothing that could be done. So she wanted to be close to home when she passed.

She has been here at Forks Hospital for 4 weeks. She was tired of having Chemo Therapy. It's not the most comfortable thing, and when it doesn't work at all anyway, you wouldn't want to do it. I like Jessica. A lot actually. Not like a loving relationship, but just as friends. She was really my only main patient that stayed at the hospital. So I hanged out with her a lot. Since I do come here often than any doctor here. But the main thing I thought about was that if _I should change her._ I always kept telling myself that was going to be the last option. Though every time I see her I get so sad. A 16 year old girl with IV's and Oxygen. With bruises on her arms and legs. Having blood transfusions. She has one more week of Chemo and then she will stop. Those really are the worst. She gets sick, throwing up most of the day. Sometimes she throws up blood. Being weak, scared and pale. Most of the time when that happens, I give her nausea medicine that calms her down and makes her tired. At that point, sleep is the best thing for her. I am normally always the one that comforts her. Her father, isn't around much. So far in the 4 weeks I've known Jessica, he left out of town, and even out of state, 5 times.

After leaving Jessica alone I finally came back to her room. I noticed her father was gone. "He had to take a phone call for work. I think he has to go out of town. _Again._" She told me sounding annoyed. "Oh, that stinks. Well maybe, if it makes you feel better, we can play Sorry if he does leave." I told her. That was her favorite board game. So far she has beat me every time. But it is really fun to play. "Deal! You know I'm going to beat your butt!" She said as she accepted the challenge. Her father walked into the room. "Sorry honey, I have to go ASAP. My boss needs me to go down to Seattle in a few hours for a huge office meeting with the board. I will see you tomorrow afternoon. I_ promise." _He gave her a kiss goodbye and walked out room. Waving goodbye through the window.

Right then, Jessica pulled out the box of Sorry. I laughed as she set the game up. "What color do you want to be?" she asked as she grabbed the red pongs for herself. "Green. Oh and by the way, I'm so going to win this time." "In your dreams Mcdreamy boy!" she called out. I knew right then, it was going to be a long battle.

I came into Jessica's room when I found her throwing up into the bathroom's toilet. "It's alright Jess, just a few more days of this." I came behind her and rubbed her back in in little circles as she continued to get sick. "This sucks! Here I am dying and I'm throwing up into one of the hospital's toilet!" She yelled out She stood up and went back into her bed. I grabbed one of the nurse's bowls just in case she feels sick again. "Here you probably want this." I pulled out a package of gum and gave her a piece. I know mint can help nausea. "Thanks" she said, as she chewed on the piece. She laid on top of the covers on the bed. Wearing her "I am SHERlocked" t-shirt and a pair of sweats. Her eyes were closed. I can tell she was thinking. "What is it going to be like?" She said out loud. I think I knew what she was talking about but I wanted to make sure. "What?" she pulled herself up looking at me "What will it be like when I'm dying? On my last minutes of my life Dr. Cullen." I can see the fear in her eyes, filling up with drops of tears. "Do you want me to speak medically of religiously?" I asked. "I'm scared of dying. I know I'm going to heaven, but I'm just so scared. I'm only 16, I was supposed to live 'till I'm 80. Have a family and live happily." I then thought of favorite bible verse that I learned hundreds of years ago "_Do not let your hearts be troubled. Trust in God; trust also in me. In my Father's house are many rooms; if it were not so, I would have told you. I am going there to prepare a place for you. And if I go and prepare a place for you, I will come back and take you to be with me that you also may be where I am. You know the way to the place where I am 14:1-4 _" She stared at me like I was nuts. I gave her a comforting smile. "It's going to be all right Jessica. I promise I will be here for you the whole way." I put my hand on her shoulder. I then saw the calmness back into her eyes, back to normal.

Finally, on her last day of Chemo Therapy, I came into Jessica's room. Though this time, she wasn't throwing up. In a matter of fact she was sitting in her bed watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. All I heard from the TV was "KILL THE SPARE! _Avada Kedavra ! _CEDRIC NOOOOO!" she then started to whimper. "What's wrong Jessica" I came to her quickly think she was hurt. "Robert Pattinson is so cute! I can't stand seeing him get killed like that!" I laughed. "You need stop fangirling!" I turned off the TV. "So how are you feeling?" "I feel good, I mean I feel tired and weak. But besides that I feel great." I sighed "So, since I have my day off, I was wondering if you want to do something to day? Like you know, in the Hospital." "They have a cafeteria in here right?" "Yah why?" I asked. "Can we please go and get some grilled cheese? I know that a bizarre thing to ask, but Chemo makes you have some weird cravings." I had no problem with that. "Sure! Here grab your IV pole and let's go down to the cafeteria and gets some grilled cheese." We started to walk down to the cafeteria. Jessica is still weak, so I had to walk the best human speed I had. When we finally got there. I got to the cashier, while Jessica sat down. "What do you want to drink?" "Ooooh do they have chocolate milk?" I looked at the menu, "Ummm…Yah I think so." "Can I have chocolate milk?" I smiled "Sure, You do have weird cravings" So when I got the food, I walked down to our table. "Sweeeeeet!" She said as she bit into one of the half sandwiches. I just watched her. It was always amusing to watch humans eat.

It's been 5 weeks since Jessica felt good. Sadly everyday she was getting worst. She has been having terrible fevers, aches, bloody noses, and she's been getting new bruises every day. I had to be careful giving her IV's so she wouldn't be hurt. She was also throwing up again, but this time with blood. She was _dying_. Tonight, she was in her room alone, again. Her father has been out for work 3 times after the last incident in Seattle. She had to have a heart monitor to her hand now. I came into the dark room to change her IV again. She was sound asleep. I looked at her with my perfect vampire vision. I wanted to cry. Her face was so pale with dark rings around her eyes. She lost so much weight in a matter of weeks. Her lips were blue and dry. I looked at her chest to see she was breathing slowly. Her arms and hands were bruised up. She was dying and she only had hours. I changed her IV and sat down on the edge of her bed. Should I change her? Where would I take her if I did? I need to change her, she's dying. This is no other thing doctors can do. Should I? Do I really want her to have that life? I sat there for an hour, just thinking. Her heart was beating slowly. BEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEEP. But I didn't have to have a heart monitor to hear it. I frantically looked at her. I still kept thinking if I should make this decision. "Dr. Cullen? What are you doing here?" Jessica asked. As she woke up groggy. Her voice was dry. "I-I-I'm just changing your IV." I had fear in my voice and I knew she could tell. She stared at me. I knew she knew. She looked at the heart monitor and the back at me. "Out of all the hospitals I've been to, I never had a doctor as good as you." She took my hand as tears came rolling down her face. "Just promise me you're not going to leave." "I won't Jessica. It's going to be all right." She had minutes. She kept breathing faster and faster. Her eyes were dropping slowly. She was getting tired and we both knew what was going to happen next. "Just close your eyes, relax, I'm right here." She closed her eyes grabbing my hand harder. That's it I'm doing it! I thought. I leaned close to her neck...

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. I was too late. Some nurses came running in, hearing the sound. I looked at my watch, "Time of Death is 2:38am" I let go of her hand and took the IV's out of her arm. The nurses took the equipment out of the room. Though, out of the 5 weeks of this pain, this was the one point she looked better. "Goodbye Jessica," I leaned down and gave her a kiss on her head. I pulled her sheet over her body. Some nurses then came in and took her away, down to the morgue.

As I sat down on the couch in the staff lounge I thought of what would be happing to her right now if I bit her. I felt the sting in my eyes as I did my only crying, or more like sobbing. But then I realized, right now Jessica is feeling so good right now. Up in heaven with my lord. If I did change her, she would be in even more pain. Wanting to die. She was such a nice girl. Such a nice friend. But I guess that sometimes, life is just better when you're in a better place.


	8. A Unseen Sickness

**Hello Everyone! Thanks for reading my last story. I hope you guys like this one, I made it for a request from a friend. I really hope she likes this, and so do guys. Stay tuned for more stories. **

**XXXXX- Monkeygirltoria**

An Unseen Sickness

Today, was the annual homecoming parade, celebrating the High School Homecoming. Since our town was so small, the town decided to throw an annual parade. This year, the route for the parade, literally started by the hospital. I was going on my lunch break, and decided to watch it. It was going to start at 12:45. I had nothing else to do anyway. I walked out of the hospital making my way toward one of the benches under the tress. I wanted to have shade just in case the sun decides to peeks out. I really don't want to freak out any of the high school kids sparkling. God! I can see the Volturi freaking out already. Ahhh! The first thing I saw was the high school class floats. You know the whole Seniors, Juniors, Sophomores, Freshmen kind of thing. They were very_ interesting_. Anyway, the second thing I could see, (but mostly smell) was the Forks High School marching band. This is what I mostly wanted to see. It always reminded me of Edward. He wanted to join the band, but couldn't after finding out they would go to different places. Which meant sunlight. Again, Volturi… Ahhh!

I saw them waiting against the wall so the floats can line up. Though something wasn't right. I can feel it. I looked around with my awesome vampire vision. I saw this girl hunched over in a ball. I notched she was blind because of her white and red cane. There was another girl there, as well crotched down next to the blind girl. "Marissa, we have to go soon." The girl looked anxious holding the blind girl. As soon as she said that, I heard someone yell "Band! Fall In!" I saw that the girl, Marissa, wouldn't get up. Her friend then got both of her arms and picked her up, holding her Clarinet. "Tori," Marissa said "I'm going to throw up!" "No you don't!" Tori said "MR. SANDERS! GET OVER HERE _PLEASE_!" Tori cried. Aww poor Tori, she looks stressed. That Marissa girl looks super pale. Man! She looks paler than Edward, on his death bed! I then saw a guy rush over to Marissa, with a beard and whistle around his neck. "Come on Marissa," He said to her, as he grabbed her arm and took her over to a school security cart. I saw her grab a water as another teacher pulled out a phone, dialing a couple numbers. As soon as I knew it the paramedics arrived. "Dr. Cullen, can you please help us over here!" One of the guys called out to me. I knew that girl didn't have a normal stomach ache, she was dehydrated. I ran up to the girl who was laying on the seat. "I'm going to be your doctor okay? What is your first and last name?" I asked the girl. "Marissa Masen. M-A-S-E-N" she said weakly." "She's legally blind." One of the teachers called out. She then pointed to her mouth, and right then, I knew what she meant. "On the side of the cart!" I told her. She leaned to the side and threw up. Poor Thing, I thought. The other paramedics took her blood pressure, pulse, and put her on the gurney. Since, I'm the doctor, I had to ride with her in the ambulance. It was weird because we were right next to the hospital, but couldn't get in because of the streets being closed. So we had to take the long, back way in. We hopped in the car, and closed the doors quickly. We started to move. "So Marissa, I need to ask you some questions. First, are you taking or allergic to any medication?" "No…." she said. " Alright then, I need to give you an IV now because you're severely dehydrated. It will be quick ok." I grabbed the needle, and rubbing alcohol. I rubbed her arm and found her vein. "1, 2, 3" I said as I poked the needle in her arm. I knew it hurt, "Sorry..." I told her. We finally got to the hospital. "Where here" I told her. I pushed open the doors and got her gurney out. "You're going to be okay Marissa, I hope you get better." She then waved to me "Thanks Dr…?" "Cullen" I said as I watched the other paramedics push her into the hospital.


	9. War

**Hi everyone! Here is some drama between Esme and Carlisle. I know! I can never imagine them fighting. But It was fun to try. I mean after living with someone for almost 100 years, you will have argument sometime. Anyway! Hope you enjoy! Thank you for anyone who is still reading these. ****Please Review**** and again, hope you enjoy :)**

**XXXXXX- Monkeygirltoria**

War

"You were soooo checking that girl out!" Esme yelled as we walked into the living room. "I was not checking her out. As a matter of fact I was not checking anyone out!" I argued. You see, me and Esme attended a dinner party for my work. But as soon as we got back into the car on the way home, this happened.. "Yes you were! I saw it with my very own eyes!" "Who?!" I yelled back. "Oh you know, Victoria Morgan. Gosh! The way she looked at you in her slutty voice 'Oh, Doctor Cullen, loved your work today.'" I was mad now "I did not have any connection with that woman! She is just a colleague! Plus, she knows I'M MARRIED!" I then showed Esme, the ring on my finger. "At_ lease I wasn't checking out that waiter!" _I mumbled under my breath. "EXCUSE ME?! I was not checking that guy out! You know what?! You always get like this! I smile to some other man that is not you, and you make this big drama!" "ME?! You were the one that started this! As soon as we got into the car, you were huffing and puffing about Victoria."

"Esme, you should know by now, that I am not attracted to any other women but you. We've been together for almost 100years!" She wasn't even looking at me. "This stuff would never of happened if you never found me in the morgue you _preachers kid!_" I was furious, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT OF SAYING THAT! MY FATHER WAS A TERRIBLE MAN! IT WAS NOT MY FAULT HE MADE ME GO HUNT THAT NIGHT! But you know what?" I looked at her, "What, Carlisle?!" she asked. I looked at her with a dirty look. "At lease I didn't _jump_!" I then regretted what I just said knowing how hurtful it was. I saw the only tears of specks in her eyes. She sobbed "HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU?!" she went right up to me, while I stood there speechless, and slapped me across the face. She walked out of the room and ran out the back window into the woods.

I was so ashamed of myself with what I said. Esme was right, I did have no right of saying that. I was so disappointed. What a terrible husband… A few hours later I heard Esme come back into the house. I saw that her eyes were bright gold and her clothes were torn up. I was sitting in our bedroom reading, when she came into the room. She grabbed a new outfit of clothes, and walked into another room. I still stayed there, not knowing what to say. But I had to say something. I walked into her room and stood by her. "Esme, I am so very sorry. You were right, I had no right of saying that. It was a terrible thing to say. I feel awful. For the past 5 hours you were gone, I was dying on the inside. I'm sorry for saying you checked out the waiter. I'm sorry about this whole argument. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" She looked at me, still standing in the same place. "Of course Carlisle, I'm am also very sorry for starting this whole fight. I feel awful for making fun of you and your father. It was downright mean." She then ran right into my arms. "I'm sorry. I promise we will never fight again." I looked down at her. "Me too".

"You have to admit, Victoria was a little prettier than me." I looked down at her again. "Esme, no one will ever be prettier than you. Which is why I love you so much." I then gave her a little kiss, holding my Esme in my arms. " I love you too Carlisle, forever." she whispered


End file.
